Whats Luck Without Love
by Absurdly sublime
Summary: Syaoran is the luckiest man in the world, literally, but he’s not happy. Until one day, he meets a girl named Sakura, who seems to shine when she smiles. When Syaoran finds out her secret, both their lives will converge into one another. SS


Disclamer: I do not own CCS, but I think that should be quite apparent by now. It is called Fan-Fiction after all. Is this really nessesary? I wonder.

Chapter1: White Feathers/Heavenly surprise

Morning sunshine peeked through the window drapes of Syaoran Li's room. He rolled over when the thin rays hit his closed eyes; he didn't like to wake up before absolutely necessary. Just then, the alarm rather abruptly sounded. It shook and rattled as it sang its annoying tune with a loud and monotonous tone.

Finally, Syaoran opened his eyes from a state of semi-sleep and yawned with his arms coming up over his head. Reluctantly, he removed the covers from his body and slid his feet off the end of his bed, blindly searching for his house slippers with bare feet.

The alarm still blaring, he yawned once more and ran his hand through his messy, dark brown hair. He walked across his large bedroom to the other side where he put his alarm radio; he did this to make sure that it wasn't at arms reach when he woke, assuring that there would be no reason to oversleep.

After his shower, just before brushing his teeth, he looked at himself in the sink mirror. He sighed, looking past himself to examine the inside of his bathroom. It was huge, expensive, nicely decorated; it was everything you'd want in a room, or a home. He should have been happy, but...

Upon exiting the bathroom, fully dressed and groomed for work, he noted the drops of water rapping against the outside of his bedroom window; it had started to rain since he awakened.

He regarded his room before leaving. Like his bathroom, is was luxurious and open, with a large bed and flat screen television. On the back of his bedroom door was a star chart. He paused briefly to trace a star constellation with his eyes, then he opened the door and walked into the living room.

Tomoyo Daidouji, his roommate, his friend and the only ray of light in his gloomy world, was already up and awake sitting on their big, high-priced, sofa, reading the morning paper with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Good morning, Syaoran." He smirked, hearing her cheerful voice echoing through the main room of their huge studio apartment. She somehow always managed to break through the dense fog that frequently clouded his mind.

"Yeah, what's _good_ about it." She could only laugh at his cynicism. "I hate Mondays and I hate mornings." He moved around the bar-styled kitchen top to grab an apple from the fruit basket, making sure she saw. His lavender haired roommate looked at him with accusing glare.

"That is NOT for eating ." She shook her head as she complained. "How many times do I have to tell you: The "eating" apples are in the fridge. You're always ruining my centerpieces." She huffed as she stomped over to rearrange a bunch of apples, pears and banana's. Tomoyo was very conscious about the presentable-ness of things. She was the reason their apartment-as huge as it was-had a warm, cozy feeling about it.

"Sor-ry." He said sarcastically after taking a loud bite out of the ruby red fruit.

"No, your not!" She pointed a finger at his face. "Syaoran Li, you'd better stop picking on me or I'll get my boyfriend to beat you up." She managed to sound threatening and playful at the same time.

"Ha!" He took another provoking bite out of the apple. "Speaking of...you need the car today or..." Her mood suddenly changed-as he suspected-and her usual bright smile was etched across her face.

"Nope, Eriol's picking me up today." Syaoran hopped up on the counter top behind her as he watched her almost swoon.

"Well, in any case, I don't need it. I think I'll walk to work today."

"Uh uh," she said shaking her head, "paper says its gonna rain hard all throughout this afternoon."

"Don't count it." He watched her pour him a cup of coffee with cream and sugar.

"You think so." She said giving him the steaming mug.

"Thanks." He carefully took the cup in his hands, looping two fingers through the handle. "No, I _know_ so." He blew on the hot liquid and took a careful sip. "It is me after all, and you know how I hate the rain, it _has_ to stop."

Tomoyo went back to the couch, glancing at the window; it had started to rain harder. She pulled her legs up on the couch and opened up the newspaper once again. "If it were anybody else, Syaoran, I'd say they were crazy... but in this case, I guess I have to take your word for it." Syaoran raised his cup to that, as if to give a toast.

"That's right!" he said, then took a few more sips from his coffee cup before noticing the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight-thirty. "Hey, Tomoyo, I'll see ya later." She turned to face him. "If I'm gonna walk I better get going."

"Okay... bye." Syaoran noted a trace of disappointment in her voice as she said her farewell. After opening the door and grabbing his suitcase he stepped out into the hallway. It was then that the realization hit him. He opened the door again and walked past the kitchen to Tomoyo, who was still sitting on the couch. She looked up, a bit startled as he bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Happy Birthday, Tomoyo." He said as he quickly stepped back toward the door, again. "Oh and remember: Leave your rain clothes at home today." He waved as he went through the threshold, quickly glancing at her smiling face.

"I Will." she said before he left, waving goodbye. "...and Syaoran, _good luck_." The door stopped just before closing. Syaoran craned his head in, looking none-to-pleased. Tomoyo just grinned.

"Very funny, _who's_ picking on _who_ now." Then he left, closing the door. She heard the lock click from the outside and looked at her watch. She smiled. Eriol would be there in half an hour. Happily, she read the comics section as she waited.

--

"Good Luck." Syaoran said to himself as he exited the elevator on the bottom floor of his building. "Yeah, right." He walked up to the main entrance, and stopped at the glass door. Outside, he could see people with umbrellas and raincoats. He saw the cloudy sky over the cityscape of Downtown Tomoeda City and the rain that fell from puffy gray blobs.

He put his hand on the golden door-handle, gripping it steadily then pulling it open. Already, he could see the effects of his curse; the rain was beginning to subside. More and more, he slowly opened the door, preparing to step through, and with one final movement, he stepped forward. The door behind him closed with a _phmnp_. The rain had now stopped completely.

The people walking around him, with suits and briefcases, were only mildly astounded that the rain, that once had threatened to ruin their day, just... stopped. The weather, after all, _was_ unpredictable.

Soon, he felt the alarm all around him die down into nothing and he knew those people would just forget this phenomenon had ever happened. For him, on the other hand, that was just the beginning; because everywhere he went, since he was able to recall, it seemed that the world bent to his impeccable fortuitousness.

Not even four steps away from the door of his building, his eye caught the sight the something green and small. He looked to his left and to his right, before looking down. His foot stomped on the small piece of paper to prevent it from flying away. Usually, whenever he found money on the street -which happened very often- he would always give it away to the nearest bum he came across, but as he picked up the stray fifty-dollar bill, he remembered something he saw at a pawn shop that he thought Tomoyo would like for her birthday. Deciding to keep the money, he shoved the bill into his pocket and continued on his way.

Walking through the crowds in the city during this time of day was always somewhat of a task. It seemed that every time he bumped into somebody, that somebody would always be an attractive, young woman, who would wink or smile or flirt with him. This happened to him about fifteen times a day and he knew that each woman held in them an opportunity; he knew that each woman was ready and willing. Such was the nature of his unbelievable lucky streak. He didn't take advantage of these "opportunities" however, not that he hasn't before, but lately he felt that he was sorely missing something, that in the midst of "getting lucky" he was losing out on something that he just couldn't get from some random woman he'd met on the street.

As he walked, Syaoran saw the crossing light just ahead of him and stopped. The light would only change to _go_ just as soon as he arrived there; what was the use? No, he decided. Instead, he walked out to the edge of the sidewalk. He could feel and hear the cars whizzing by. Slowly, he stepped forward and closed his eyes. As he advanced, he heard men shouting obscenities, horns blaring, tires screeching passed, engines roaring, and women gasping. Finally, on the other side of the street, he opened his eyes, ignoring the crowd of people staring at him in horror and continued on, feeling nothing, no joy, no fear, no relief... nothing.

He found another fifty and two twenties whilst still making his way to work. You'd be surprised be how much money people just drop on a daily basis, it is a big city after all.

He stopped by a building that he saw, where scaffoldings and planks and ladders were all set up, no doubt going through some sort of remodeling. A very rare grin appeared on his face when he noticed seven ladders lined up all in a neat little row. Any person with even the tiniest of superstitious minds would stay well away from such a structure, but not Syaoran. He headed straight for one end of the row of ladders and walked right underneath all seven of them.

There was a bucket of paint just above the other end of the ladders. It was placed dangerously close to the edge of a wooden scaffolding. He stood beneath it, and looked up as it noticeably swayed in the wind, ever-closer to falling. After two minutes of waiting, he moved on and as he was three steps away, sure enough, a bird flew to the bucket and landed on it, causing it to fall and spill paint all across the sidewalk. Syaoran _hmphed _as none of the paint managed to get on his clothes; meanwhile, a few unsuspecting pedestrians were splashed with white paint.

--

Finally he was closing in on his office building. Just one more block and he would be there. He could already see the top of the tall building.

Still walking forward, he looked to the fortieth floor, where his office was. He must of looked away from the sidewalk for too long, because just then he felt a bump, and it managed to knock him off balance. He was a little disoriented but managed to notice an attractive young woman waiting to say something to him. He admired her appearance for a moment but then turned to be on his way.

"Hey!" He heard her say in a stern tone. He turned to her with a response already prepared.

"I'm flattered really," he started to say, "but I'm not..." he stopped when he saw that she was not smiling or winking or even batting her lashes at him. On the contrary, her vivid green eyes were giving him a most contemptuous looking stare. As crowds of men and women walked past, she stood before him, arms crossed, looking slightly miffed. With her furrowed brow and glossy lips curved into a frown, she blew a few strands of her medium-short, auburn hair from her face. She really didn't look like the -worker bee up at the crack of dawn ready for work- type. Instead, she looked very much out of place amongst the swarm of black suited, ironed skirt wearing, suitcase carrying, office dwellers. She wore a denim jacket with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows over a pink shirt with the word "STAR" printed across the front. Her dark blue jean skirt just went passed her knees, and a pair of pink and white leather tennis shoes with tiny wings on the side completed her teeny-bopper look. _Tomoyo would love her, _he thought quietly.

"What, no apology, no..._excuse me,_"She shook her head in utter disbelief. "then... ha... you have the nerve to assume that I'm somehow coming on to you." Syaoran was completely taken aback. He'd learned through the years of living with his amazing luck that everything thing that ever happened to him-even things that seemed completely random- happened only to somehow benefit him, but as this girl stood before him glaring with condemning eyes, he could not see anything _lucky_ about the situation. Still, he could not help but be intrigued.

He was quite speechless at first, but he began to regain his bearings. If there was one thing he knew better then most, it was how to calm an emotional woman down; if he learned one thing from being raised by five, strong, female role-models, it was exactly that. Not to mention his best friend throughout high school was Tomoyo.

"I'm so sorry," he said offering his hand. "Really, I must of mistook you for someone else. I really didn't mean to offend you." He spoke with determined eyes and a slight upward curve around the corners of his lips. She hesitantly gave him her hand expecting him to merely shake it, but instead he brought it up to his lips and planted a soft kiss on her fingers. Her reaction was hopelessly mixed with surprise and disdain. "My name is Syaoran. Syaoran Li. Please don't be mad; besides, I can tell anger is an emotion that doesn't really suit a pretty girl like you." He could see her expression soften. "But, confusion...now there's something you must know very well." Her face immediately puffed up with anger. With morbid amusement he saw as the rapport he had just started to build with this woman began to topple. "That was a joke," he said while inside he thought her expression was just about the cutest thing he'd seen in a long time.

"Well it wasn't very funny, and you were doing so well." she said brushing past him, continuing on her way. "I was so ready to except your apology, but you blew it." She turned and walked backwards for a few steps and waved before turning again, this time walking at faster pace. "Bye, _Syaoran Li_."

"Hold on!" he called to her as she gained some distance. "Your name, I-I didn't get your name. Wait!" He shouted seemingly in vain; he could not keep up in the thick mass of people walking in the opposite direction. Just when he thought all hope was lost, just before she was about to disappear into the crowd, it happened. It seemed like everything slowed down and all else disappeared as she turned her head and with the slightest of movement of her lips, smiled right in his direction. It was only a fleeting glance that lasted a few seconds before she was gone, but her face made something glow in him that he hadn't felt in a long while. The only other person able to make him feel that way was his best friend, Tomoyo, but he'd known her since they were teenagers, he only just met _this _girl. There was something more about her that he just couldn't figure out, it made him want to meet her again, but she was gone.

Syaoran was left standing still in the crowd. With a sigh, he turned and looked up at the tall building. It cast a huge shadow over some of the surrounding structures. He srugged his shoulders and began to walk to work once again.

--

Eight hours later Syaoran stepped out of the elevator on the bottom floor of his office building, the same as he was when he walked in, but a little more weary. Thoughts of crashing on his comfortable couch played and replayed in his mind.

Stepping out of the office structure, he shielded his eyes from the sun. It didn't take long for a stray cloud to conveniently move and scatter shade over his eyes. Time to go home.

The streets at this time of day were filled with people meeting with friends and spouses, all happy to be off from work. The hotdog venders were out and in full swing. He walked near one, thinking that he could use something to eat. As he made eye contact with the vender he put up one finger, signaling that he wanted one dog. Upon receiving the sidewalk snack, he pulled out a few bucks he found in his pocket, but the vender stopped him from paying.

"It's one the house," the man said in a gravally voice, "last dog of the day." Syaoran walked away feeling rather disappointed, staring at his food. One thing he hated most about being lucky, strangely enough, was free food. He saw a beggar on the corner of the sidewalk holding a sign made of cardboard. He stopped in front of the haggard looking man and gave him the hotdog and shook his head as he walked away. He always felt guilty getting free food, since there were people out there who needed it more then him.

Syaoran crossed the street as he got to the light, knowing full well that the walk sign had changed without even looking at it. As he got to the other side he noticed the sound of someone walking quickly behind him; soon, he could tell that the person was trying to catch up with _him_. He turned to see her about collide with him. She stopped in her tracks with a look of urgency. Staggered breaths escaped her mouth as well as an embarrassed laugh. "Uh...hi," she said between breaths.

"Hi." Syaoran recognized her, but barely. She was wearing something completely different: A black felt trench coat over a white shirt, a light blue wool scarf and dark jeans and instead of tennis shoes she wore a pair of black leather boots with only a slight heel. No longer did she look like the teenager he once thought she was, but now she looked like an adult. Even her hair was pulled back and tied. _Tomoyo would definitely Love her_, he reminded himself.

"I, uh... I saw," she pointed across the street, "I saw what you did." Her eyes gleamed with compassion. "It was, nice... of you." She became frustrated as her words came out with a strange awkwardness. "I'm a big believer in doing good deeds for no reason other then to be nice." Syaoran let her squirm in his silence and his wondrous expression before finally responding.

"Oh, I had a reason," He started to walk giving cues for her to walk with him, "I just wasn't hungry and I don't like to waste food." He turned to see her looking at him. "So, miss..." he paused just long enough to let her finish but she only ignored the opening and turned to look forward. Still, he was able to save face, "...miss, is that what it takes to have a conversation with you. I wonder what I'll have to do for you to tell me your name." He knew by saying that he ran the risk of making her run off again. Fortunately for him she just flashed him a smile.

"Ha Ha," she said sarcastically, "I'll tell you what. If you can stop _world hunger _then... maybe." He wanted to laugh but he made it a point to only give the slightest clue of his amusement to the jokes that were not his own. He smirked and winked at her.

"You know what's really funny?"

"What's that?"

"That might actually be doable." That only earned him a puzzling look from his unnamed companion. "Listen, you want to stop a while for a bite to eat. My treat." He stopped to face her. " You should know "my" and "treat" are words seldom used by me together in a sentence." She seem to be in thoughtful contemplation.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." A smirk appeared on Syaoran face.

"I'll take that as a yes." He suddenly turned into the building they had stopped in front of. Her eyes moved up to top of the store front to see the name of the place, _Deb's Diner,_ written in big letters. She moved her eyes to Syaoran, who was now holding the door open.

"Well?" He said offering her his arm. She purposely ignored his assistance and walked past him.

"Sakura," she said nonchalantly.

"Uh, what's that?" Syaoran asked motioning her to a booth close to the entrance with a window view.

"My name, it's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." He nodded with a grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you... Sakura Kinomoto." He let her name linger in his upon his breath. "Just like the flower." He made her smile and then laugh.

"Yup," she said trying to hide her face behind one of the diner's menus. "Just like it."

Right on cue a waitress came to their table after giving them enough time to look at the menus. She walked over with a smile. The two at the booth had yet to notice but their waitress was practically ignoring one of them. "Hi, my name's Rose. Are you ready to order?" She said cheerfully looking at Syaoran.

"Yes, I'll have the clam chowder and... some coffee." She wrote down everything he said and nodded before almost leaving.

"Uh, hello!" Sakura called. The woman turned but her expression had changed.

"Oh... I didn't see you there." She said it but Sakura didn't believe it.

"Whatever, I'll have the same." Sakura matched the indifference in the waitresses voice and Rose walked away without even writing down the order. Sakura looked at Syaoran with shock, he did nothing but shrug his shoulders. "What was her problem?" Syaoran knew very well what her problem was but he couldn't tell her just yet. She would never believe that women were inexplicably drawn to him because of his impossible luck.

"I have no idea," was all he could say. "Forget her. I'd like to know more about you." He skillfully managed to change the subject.

"Alright, what do you want to know." She meshed her hands together and put her chin on her fingers. Syaoran leaned on his elbows.

"Well, when I first saw you, you looked completely different. Why the wardrobe change?" As soon as he asked the question a light blush appeared on her face. She almost looked as if she didn't know what to say. "Wait a minute," he said, noting the slight look of dread on her face, "are you a model?" She suddenly sighed with relief. "Am I wrong?"

"Oh no, no. You're right, that's right. I'm a model."

"Really, because you seemed like you were expecting me to say something else."

"Nope," She shook her head vigorously. "I'm just-I... don't be silly."

"Are you okay?" He asked wondering why she was so nervous. She nodded while taking a drink of water that was brought to the table when they sat down. "You sure don't seem like a model."

"Well, I assure you, I am a model." Syaoran, amused by her sudden seriousness, decided to let the matter go.

"Ok, ok fine." He raised his hands up in surrender. "I just have one question: Do you know Tomoyo Daidouji?" Her face was clueless.

"Should I?" Syaoran could not help but be totally intrigued by her.

"She's only the best fashion photographer in Tomoeda City."

"Oh. Well of course I've _heard_ of her I just don't _know_ her." Syaoran seriously couldn't tell if she was being dishonest or not.

"Right... I happen to know her personally, ya know." She nodded her head to his statement. "Not that I'm bragging or anything, but I was just thinking she would really love to take your picture." That comment made her smile.

"Really?" Her voice was a little skeptical.

"Really," he responded, "if you gave me your number... I could tell her to give you a call." She narrowed her eyes playfully. Syaoran could not help but smirk. "Well..." She sighed looking into his eyes.

"We'll see..." she said.

--

The two new acquaintances sat and talked as the day ripened. The focus moved from Sakura's hometown, to Syaoran's four sisters, to their current situations, but try as he might Syaoran found it difficult to shake the suspicion that the woman sitting across from him was hiding something. She dodged some questions while she took her time to answer others. He on the other hand, told her everything she asked, from how he met Tomoyo to how it was that he came into the city. The only thing he withheld was the little matter of his cursed luck.

"So what's your favorite color?" She asked, genuinely curious, then looked at his business suit. "Let me guess...black?" He shook his head.

"Wrong," he answered causing her to pout, "What do call the color of your eyes?" She blinked at the unexpected question.

"Ok... hmm. I like to say they are _bottle green," _she said teasingly.

"Really," Syaoran smiled ever so slightly. Sakura nodded. "Alright then, that's it. Bottle green. That's my favorite." She laughed through her bright smile.

"Now can you guess _my_ favorite color?" She noticed as she asked the question, her new companion's face dropped. She was about to inquire about it when he suddenly looked up with a fake looking smile.

"White, and pink." He winked at her. "Right."

"That's exactly right." She shook her head in disbelief. "How did you know that?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just lucky, I guess." He really wanted to tell her, but he knew from experience that he had to be careful who he told and how.

"I should say so," she said, quite impressed.

He tried to hide the sadness he always felt whenever he was reminded that everything he gained in life, as far as success or money, was due to dumb luck. He used her smile and voice as focal points to forget his troubles.

They talked some more, but about less personal things. More and more he felt the urge to tell her. For some reason he felt a sense of trust from her, but it was different.

He could swear he would see her shining at certain moments, when she smiled, when she laughed, even when she blinked. Not to mention the smell, it was like flowers or vanilla. He held out until he could no longer stand it.

"Are you at all superstitious?" He asked, interrupting her as she talked about how weird the wheater was this morning.

"Huh? Oh, uh. I guess so. Why."

"Think of a number between one and a million."

"What? Why?"

"Just play along." He said quickly.

"Okay," she closed her eyes, "got it."

"Three hundred and one." He guessed. Her expression went from astounded to amused

"How did you do that." She was inexplicably whispering now. Then she gasped. "Are you," she mockingly looked from left to right and put her hand up to her mouth, "psychic." He shook his head with a smirk as she laughed.

"You think it's funny. I'm trying to tell you something and you think it's funny. "

"What'd you expect after showing me some corny magic trick." He shook his head.

"No, you see. It wasn't magic... it was luck." She just gazed into his eyes in silence looking like she was debating with herself whether or not to believe him.

"Alright, I'm thinking of...an animal with a..." before she could finish he stopped her.

"Rabbit." Her expression froze. "You got a coin... I'll be heads, go on flip it." Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter. He nodded for her to go ahead. With a tiny ringing, the coin flew into the air. It fell into Sakura's palm with a _plap._

"It's heads," she looked to Syaoran, "but that doesn't prove anything."

"Flip it again. And again it you want. Flip as many times as you want as long as I'm heads it will never land tails up. She did as she was told, if anything just to prove him completely wrong. Heads, heads and again heads; she must have flipped it fifteen times and every time heads.

"Okay that's just freaky." She examined the quarter but it was a regular coin that she had in her pocket. "I don't get it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Neither do I. I'm just lucky. I have been all my life." She looked at him with a slight confusion. "Do you...believe me?" Her eyes moved in all directions seemingly looking for the right answer, but finally she looked into his eyes; they were sincere and honest. She sighed and smiled at him.

"Well, how about this. I'll give you time to convince me with more tricks, corny or not." He could not help but smile.

"Ok, but meanwhile, I could use a chocolate shake. How about you?" He asked and she nodded.

"Then we could talk more about this supposed condition of yours." He nodded back at her.

"Excuse me," he called to their waitress as she walked by, "yes, can you get us two chocolate shakes please." The waitress smiled and wrote down his order.

"I'll get that for you right away." Then she left the two to talk.

"Now, about your _gift,_" she squinted her eyes suspiciously, "I have a few questions." Syaoran tipped his head and waved his hand sideways in a welcoming motion.

"Ask away."

"Ok, lets see...How?" He shrugged.

"Don't know."

"Oh, well then... why?" He shook his head.

"Don't know that either."

"Okay. Then why don't you just tell what you _do_ know." She said on the verge of laughing out loud. Syaoran laugh a little himself.

"Alright alright, so I can't explain it. I just know that since I was able to remember everything just went my way. I could guess a whole algebra quiz and get a hundred percent..."

"Did you?" She gasped.

"Of course not, but I knew I could. I mean, sure I might have done it occasionally, but back then I wasn't fully aware of what I could do; I mean..."

"So you did?" She waved a finger in his face.

"Once or twice, but th-that's not the point." She tried to make him laugh with her accusing face. "The point is...what was my point?" She giggled as he tried to explain it. "Right, my point is that things happen to me, always to my benefit." At that moment the waitress came by with not two but one chocolate shake.

"Here you go hun," she said as she placed the big cup in front of Syaoran. When she didn't see the other shake Sakura tapped the woman on her shoulder.

"Uh, he ordered two." The woman didn't even turn to look at her.

"Sorry we ran out of chocolate ice-cream, this was last one." Then she turned to leave the table. Sakura looked at Syaoran as he eyed the large shake.

"I guess this is one of the effects of your luck." He smirked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes it is, but not in the way you might think." She again looked at him with confusion.

"What?"

"You see, I've come to know that sometimes things are lucky in the most subtle of ways." As he tried to explain she still shook her head. "Look, you-or anybody for that matter-might look at this and say: _he's lucky because he got the last shake._"

"I'd be wrong?"

"Well, no, but I look at this situation what I see is a perfect opportunity to show off my generosity by graciously giving you my chocolate shake." Sakura sat grinning.

"Right, then I would say: _oh no I just couldn't,_" she said as he nodded.

"To which I would respond by saying: _no, no, my dear it is I who must insist._" He gave her the shake and she happily began to drink it up slowly. "So, are you impressed." She shook her head in denial through her drinking straw. "Well, it sort of loses its effect if I explain it so thoroughly."

As she enjoyed _his_ milkshake he thought to himself that he was actually having a great time with this girl. He didn't regret telling her at all, he only wished that this would not be their last encounter. His thoughts were interrupted by the slurping of the girl he was thinking about. He chuckled lightly as she held her head through a fierce Ice-cream headache.

"You okay?" he asked as she was still reeling. She was able to nod her head though she was looking down. "You destroyed that shake ya know." She giggled out loud.

"Ha,ha. Yeah." She pulled a strand of hair from her eyes and looked at Syaoran with a smile. Then she remembered one of her thoughts in the middle of drinking up that milkshake. "Hey, I was just thinking." She seemed a bit overly exited, "I was thinking about why you're so lucky, I mean assuming I believe you of course."

"Oh, of course." He said agreeing.

"I was thinking that it could be karma." He listened albeit with a little skepticism.

"Karma?"

"Yes. positive energy being thrown back your way because of good deeds."

"Okay, but I didn't do a whole lot of good deed."

"Right, but what if it wasn't you, but a _past_ you."

"Huh?" He shook his head.

"In a past life you did something incredibly good but you died while doing this really good deed and the karma didn't have chance to..." Syaoran was scratching his head. "What?"

"You thought about all this in a matter of five minutes."

"Yes."

"Wait, wait. You believe in past lives and reincarnation and all that stuff."

"Well, Your asking me to believe that you're the luckiest man in the world. I think I have a little leeway when it comes to theorizing about paranormal phenomena." Syaoran's eyes widened.

"Wow, you really thought this through huh?"

"That's right. So what do you think of that?" They both laughed then trailed of into smiles. They just stared at each other for awhile until it seemed they could not be broken from their blissful trance. Then sakura caught herself and blinked which snapped them both out of it.

"Uh, so," she said nervously, "that thing you were doing earlier. When you knew what I was thinking."

"Oh that. I wasn't reading your mind, I was just guessing."

"So does everything you guess come true."

"It's more like...I can never guess wrong, It's not like I can make things happen." He pointed to the back of the diner where people sat on stools at the counter. "Lets say for instance, I guess that that guy in the red hat will get up to go to the restroom..." as he said it the man got up from his stool and walked to the men's room. "Its not like I made him have to pee. If I never predicted it would happen, it still would have happened." Sakura looked totally in awe.

"That's so cool." Syaoran shook his head in amusement. "What if you guessed a dragon would come and swoop down and breath fire, would it come true?" He smiled remembering all the experiments he tried with his ability when he was younger.

"No, nothing like that. First of all it has to make sense and it has to be plausible." Sakura listened intently. "I couldn't just predict that you would suddenly sprout wings unless it was even possible in the first place." Suddenly a look of dread appeared on Sakura's pretty face and she gasped with horror. "Sakura, are you alright?" She involuntarily breathed in once and then again; she was about sneeze and from the look of her it was gonna be big. Syaoran could only watch as she put her hands over her mouth and let loose a surprisingly quiet _Haaachoo. _She looked up to see Syaoran with a gaping mouth, her face went completely blush.

He shook he head and looked again, he must have blinked twice to see if he was hallucinating. No, it was real. This woman he just met today had -just as he predicted- sprouted wings.

Sakura looked to see if anybody else saw, and fortunately she hadn't sneezed too loud as to gain anyone's attention, that is except Syaoran's.

They were white and small and almost translucent. A shimmering glow was radiating from the petite wings as well as from the crown of her head. With concentration she was able to suppress her heavenly appendages, but it was too late. The damage had been done; he had seen her, all of her. She didn't know what to do and Syaoran wasn't saying a word so she did the only thing she could. She got up and with great haste ran out of the diner.

Syaoran could not process what just happened. A thousand thoughts ran through his mind as she got up and went out the door. His eyes didn't leave her though, as she ran across the window at which they were sitting. He could see, even if others couldn't, he could see her glow.

She seemed to run in slow motion, away from him. He saw this before when he first bumped into her. He let her get away that time and now as history repeated itself he was letting her go again. Then he saw it, just as before. She turned in mid-stride, but this time she didn't smile. She was... he couldn't know at this point how she was feeling. All he knew is what he was thinking before, that he hoped that this was not their last encounter.

Soon she would be out of view, but he had to catch her, if anything, to get some answers. He had to find out what it was about her that made him feel so compelled to know her. Just then something hit him, that smell, it was her. He noticed it when he first met her and as they talked. She smelled like...bliss.

Without taking his eyes off of her retreating figure he reached into his pocket and pulled out the first bill he could get a hold of. It was a fifty; he dropped it on the table and ran out the door.

To be continued...

Well there you have it, my first endeaver into the CCS world. Long time reader, first time writer. Its my first CCS fic, but not my first fic in general. What did you think? Tell me.

If you dont know by now Sakura is an angel in this story, more about that in chapter 2, if I write a chapter 2 that is.

I made Tomoyo, Syaoran's best friend instead of Eriol. Those two male characters are too much alike. They're different but I wanted an even more different dynamic. Sakura is the outsider in this fic which is nothing new. More about other characters as the story progresses. Remember : Syaoran is the luckiest man in the city and Sakura is an angel. It's not confusing at all.

Next chapter, Questions answered and new ones asked. Sakura meets Syaoran's friends and Eriol's daughter from a previous relationship. I can hardly wait.


End file.
